Sobre la Luna
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Austin es un extrovertido rockstar, Ally es la tímida compositora y esto provocará chispas entre los dos.
1. Los malos hábitos, difícil mueren

_**Sobre la Luna/Los malos hábitos, difícil mueren.  
**__Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_

* * *

_"Es una tarde de verano en el caluroso Miami amigos, ¡la playa esta abarrotada por niños, jóvenes y adultos pasando un rato bomba! ,por cierto, no olviden usar su protector solar. Así es radioescuchas, es un tiempo ideal para disfrutar de una bebida fría y mantenerse bien hidratados"_, se escuchó por uno de los altavoces externos de un _Starbucks_. Y era un buen consejo por parte del locutor pero a cierto rubio no podía importarle menos, ya que, enfundado en su chaqueta de cuero y lentes de sol oscuros encendía casi desesperadamente un cigarrillo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas al aire libre del local.

Cuando el fuego lo hubo prendido dio una calada y después dejó escapar el humo de su boca de manera que lo dejó aliviado. El chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que tomo asiento frente a él jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida fría, un frappuccino mocha. Al menos había alguien en Miami que tenía la cordura suficiente para evitar caer desmayado bajo el sol, a causa de deshidratación.

—Amigo,— Comenzó el pelirrojo pero dio un sorbo antes de continuar — ¿cuándo vas a dejar ese maldito vicio?—

—Dez...ya te lo dije, no es un vicio, es un estilo de vida.— Espetó Austin.

—Claro..— el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, no era un tema nuevo para él el verlo fumar pero sintió que está vez necesitaba decirle algo al respecto porque, si bien Austin era un fumador recurrente, esa semana se había comportado cómo una máquina de humo.

Un teléfono celular se escuchó timbrar cómo un típico blackberry (interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos) y Dez lo tomó de la mesa para atender. Austin, a pesar de estar tan cerca, no podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo, podía ver su boca moverse y escuchaba palabras pero su atención estaba en otros asuntos.

Finalmente la conversación de Dez parecía acabarse y prestó atención —Por supuesto tío, puedes asegurarlo, hasta luego.—

—¿Llamaba tu tío?— Preguntó Austin de manera muy general ya que el sabía que Dez sólo tenía uno que se llamaba Ramón.

—Oh no, use tío porque el sujeto al teléfono era español, quiere que dirija su nuevo comercial.—Respondió Dez dejando de nuevo su teléfono celular sobre la mesa.

Después de escuchar vagamente a Dez, Austin asintió con la cabeza sin mucha importancia aspirando nuevamente de su cigarro y mirando hacia la nada. Dez hizo un rápido escrutinio del rubio con una mano en la barbilla —Austin algo te pasa. Haz fumado cómo un loco desde el lunes— Reprocho Dez.

El rubio rodó los ojos ignorándolo pero su amigo continuó —Y puedo apostar que se trata de una chica...— Aventuró el pelirrojo.

Austin hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus rebeldes cabellos —Okay, sí. Tu ganas Dez. Es sobre una chica —Suspiró mientras se retiraba sus gafas de sol.

—¡Lo sabía! lo sabía, ¿te acostaste con tu compositora, cierto?, _todos_ en la disquera dicen eso,— dijo el pelirrojo agitando sus manos para crear exageración.

Instantáneamente Dez rió por lo bajo al ver al rubio atragantarse con todo el humo que estaba a punto de exhalar.

—¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? ¿¡Te refieres a_ Ally Dawson_!? ¡De ninguna manera!— Escupió Austin Moon escandalizado.

El alboroto del chico surgió porque resultaba _casi_ un chiste. Las reputaciones de ambos le daban una vuelta al mundo de diferencia, aunque no era cómo si no lo hubiese considerado antes. Es decir, Austin se había fijado en su _nueva _compositora y le resultaba _inmensamente_ interesante la tensión sexual creada entre ellos debido a lo opuestos que eran. Ella era diminuta y él era bastante alto, Ally era la señorita perfecta mientras él tenía cada semana un nuevo escándalo: si porque atacaba a un paparazzi, o si salía muy noche de algún bar o las relaciones fugases y nada esporádicas que mantenía con las mujeres. Y por otro lado Ally era egresada de la universidad de MUNY con excelentes notas y sólo había tenido un novio que termino con ella después que se hubo negado a acostarse con él. **_-Esa información confidencial se la debía a Trish- _**

—Ally será el problema pero no por esa razón... — Confesó Austin.

Sólo llevaban una semana de conocerse pero Ally no se detenía al demostrar lo incomoda que se sentía alrededor de él. Si Austin decía negro, Ally decía blanco, si él prefería RE, ella quería que el acorde fuese DO, si Austin imploraba que las canciones no fuesen de amor, ella protestaba argumentando que el amor era el mejor sentimiento en el mundo y que él era un insensible. Y después Austin exasperado terminaba abandonando la sala de ensayo.

En resumen, no había manera en que pudiera de tener alguna clase de contacto -_llámese **físico** o **psicológico**_- con ella fuera del trabajo.

Dez bufó y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra —Mmmj eso diras tú pero yo he escuchado cosas,—

—¿Qué cosas Dez, si lo que te estoy diciendo es de primera mano?— Rodó sus ojos y dejó la colilla del cigarro sobre el cenicero y encendió uno nuevo.

—Trish me ha dicho que le has preguntado sobre ella—

—Sí pero eso no cuenta, es trabajo. Tienes que conocer a la gente con la que trabajas—

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama tu portero, entonces?

—Emm.. este...Mario? Yo que demonios voy a saber?—

—Sabes que no te creo nada amigo,— Resopló Dez

—Dez, Piénsalo un instante, ¿por qué tendría la necesidad de hacerlo con mi compositora? Puedo tener a quien yo quiera cada noche—

Además hasta donde él sabía, la chica era un poco torpe, se tropezaba con regularidad y él no podía evitar reírse hasta que ella quedaba toda roja de la vergüenza, nunca entendía sus bromas de doble sentido. En pocas palabras ella era muy inocente.  
Aunque por un momento lo imaginó. Cruzar la barrera y corromper esa dulce inocencia que Ally poseía. Ella sobre su regazo, a horcajadas dándose unos acalorados besos mientras el recorría las suaves piernas de la chica con sus manos, interrumpiendo así abruptamente, la mitad de una composición en la sala de ensayo. Diablos, eso era demasiado sexy.

Tendrían que intentarlo alguna vez.

* * *

_**Sobre la Luna/Los polos opuestos se atraen.**_

Trish de la Rosa y Ally Dawson se encontraban en el nuevo departamento de la castaña para decorarlo ya que la semana pasada había llegado de un vuelo de New York a Miami y aunque ya había desempacado sus cosas y amueblado el lugar necesitaba hacer el sitio más personal, aunque tenía sus dudas respecto a su tiempo de estancia. El trabajar con Austin era una carga bastante pesada pero hacia lo mejor a su alcance para poder llevarse bien.

_—_Las cortinas lilas le darán un toque tranquilo y romántico a tu habitación,— eligió Trish de entre las dos posibilidades que Ally tenía planeadas. Lila o verde olivo.

—Creo que tienes razón, el verde puede ir mucho mejor con la sala de estar—

—Claro que tengo razón, estarías perdida sin mi ¡qué bueno que me llamaste!— Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia aunque en parte era verdad.

Con la ayuda de Trish, Ally finalmente colocó el cortinero en la pequeña habitación y después hicieron lo mismo en la sala.

Las chicas se desplomaron en los sillones de la sala de estar. —Muchas gracias Trish, sabes que esto de la mudanza ha sido complicado para mí.— Dijo Ally esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

—No hay de que, para eso son las amigas. Además ¡es lo menos que podía hacer por ti! Tú aceptaste ayudarme cuando buscaba una compositora para Austin.—

Ally forzó una sonrisa —¡Para eso son las amigas!— imitó a Trish con entusiasmo exagerado que obviamente Trish interpretó incorrectamente

—Entonces ¿Austin y tú, eh? -Dijo con una sonrisa picara. Tal vez a estas alturas Austin ya habría probado sus técnicas de conquista con Ally sin ningún éxito porque definitivamente ella no creía en los rumores que Dez se había encargado de esparcir. _Ese bobo..._

Trish sabía que Ally definitivamente tendría problemas en acostumbrarse al estilo de trabajo del rubio quien no se tomaba las cosas con seriedad pero estaba confiada de que _-con el tiempo suficiente-_ Ally podría enmendar el camino de Austin.

—¿Ehh... A qué te refieres?—la cara de confusión en su rostro no era fingida.

—Bueeeeno, tu sabes, hacen una linda pareja...— El 'bueno' largo de Trish siempre la podía delatar.

—¿Acaso hay algo que quieras contarme, Trish?— Dijo Ally perspicaz y sin más remedio Trish soltó la sopa.

—Lo que pasa es que, Austin me ha pedido información sobre ti, cosas cómo donde has estudiado, si has compuesto para alguien más, cuales son tus hobbies...

La cara de Ally se relajo, eso no podía ser malo, además de que era algo completamente normal debido a que él era quien decidía si la contrataba y sobre todo estaba bastante orgullosa de sus logros académicos -_No todos se graduaban de una universidad como MUNY- _Sonrió complacida para sí.

—Bueno pero eso es normal Trish, es a lo que llamamos "curriculum"— rió divertida. Pero, si Austin había visto su curriculum intachable ¿porque no confiaba en su instinto al componer? _Ese cabezota..._

—Pero déjame terminar,—Exclamó Trish.—También me ha preguntado sobre cosas inusuales como tu registro dental, altura, medidas y la talla de la ropa interior que usas...—

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos. —¿¡Qué!? ¡Ese..pervertido!—Estalló Ally con todos los tonos del rojo en su rostro. —¿Y qué le dijiste?—

—Que usas extra chica...—

—¡Trish!— Gritó Ally contristada.

—¡Lo siento! pero no me pude negar a contestar, sabes que como su manager tengo que brindar la información que me solicita.—

Trish había estado sorprendida de que Austin se hubiera fijado en Ally además de que tenía la idea de que si esos dos estuvieran juntos, la vida escandalosa de Austin permanecería en paz por algunos cuantos meses y su mejor amiga tendría la oportunidad de desinhibirse con alguien como Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ****Hola! La segunda parte de este fanfic lo he JUNTADO CON EL CAPITULO 1, lo hice así para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia y además porque lo que escribí era muy poco para subirlo como un capitulo. Entonces el capitulo uno es más largo ahora!xDD OBVIAMENTE -.-'**

**Además ya se que dije que solo era un one-shot pero no me pude contener, la idea vino a mí y como hay un huracán no puedo salir a ningún lado y aquí me tienen escribiendo para ustedes!:DDDD hahaha esto del huracán me sirve y me pondré a escribir para Amistad flechada! :D**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN! (POR FAVOR)**_


End file.
